Unexpected
by The AntiCoolant
Summary: When Rude comes upon Jenovas son, lost alone and in the middle of a mountain no less. The poor Turk is in for a painful night. Rated M for adult goodness and Yaoi! do not read if your not into that sort of thing.


_kay, this contains adult scenes and yaoi rape, all that good stuff! This is my first fic. And I wanted to see how it went, so please review and critic!_

Adrenaline is said to heighten your senses, when danger threatens adrenaline is your body's response. Rude could certainly agree with that. Every sound rang in his ears, the soft trickling of liquid mako sounded off like a water fall, every pound of his blood set his body on edge. His heart thudded painfully against his chest, threatening to burst through. His thoughts had told him to run, his mind was actually still screaming at him to run, but those eyes had pinned him as easily as a snake paralyzing a mouse, frozen in terror as those eyes roved over his frame.

Without his sunglasses he knew his eyes must be dilated to their full extent, how else would he be able to note the very ridges of the walls in this dimly lit cave? A faint bluish green glow filtered through the dark tint in his glasses, coming from surrounding crystal, as well as the mako spring, only a few feet away. In the light of it, his opponent's face had been thrown into sharp relief, his rugged features where seemly cut from the very rock itself, if it wasn't for the silvery glow of his hair in the light, falling silkily across his leather clad shoulders, or his freaking _eyes, _he probably could pass for a statue.

Even through his sunglasses Rude couldn't pull himself to look into those eyes, they glowed with an acid green intensity, shining with a twisted amusement at the frozen Turk. Jenova's son, the one winged angel, what ever the hell he was called, of all the places he had to find him was right in the middle of a damn mountain, alone and lost. His only hope, which still didn't account for much, was if his team was able to work around the cave in, and hopefully find him in time, though on another note there was nothing much they could do, other than get slaughtered themselves.

At the very least Rude was proud to admit that he had not changed his expression, the terror that flowed through his mind and body didn't even flicker into his unreadable hard expression. An almost insignificant comfort, but it was all he had. He felt almost pulled to the glowing green cat's eyes, like a soft glow in the dark that you cant tear away from, and soon he found himself staring into them, he felt his body tighten and his heart pounding harder than ever, like he could get any more rigid.

The mad man before him smirked before opening his mouth to speak. Rude watched him in a haze, not really listening, not until he took in the light playful tone in the man's velvet baritone, reminding him again of a cat playing with it's meal.

"What have we here? A Turk? I thought I had seen the last of you when Shinra fell."

Rude grunted, before answering himself. " And we had thought we had seen the last of you when Cloud took care of you."

Pupils narrowed in annoyance at the mention of the blonde and Rude felt his heart skip a beat. Thankfully, the madman did not act on his spark of anger, He instead continued, his tone a little more serious.

" Why is one of the "famous" Turks wandering here of all places?"

Rude practically tasted the sarcasm in the mad man's voice as he addressed the Turk's and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance himself. He kept silent though, Reno would have definitely come up with some witty insult, most likely resulting in an untimely death. Rude would have been glad for his company right about now, but his mouth would always get them in a lot of shit. Except for now, Rude had come upon this mess all by himself.

He snapped out of his reverie as the man took a step closer, and he backed a way the same distance, hand itching to grab his baton. Not that it would do much good, but it was also an insignificant comfort. The cat eyed monster moved closer, his voice hinting dangerously.

"I don't like being ignored."

Oh he was far from that, in any case he was too much of a threat to be ignored, but Rude understood exactly what he meant, he wanted information and he wanted it now. Not that Rude had no self preservation, he just wasn't about to squeal to this crazy demon the reason they were here, and ultimately lead him to the rest of his team. His expression hardened in response, he knew what was coming, hell it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He pulled out his baton as the man started stalking forward, he wasn't going down without a fight.

The monster eyed his weapon, eyes glowing in amusement. He sighed, feinting regret.

" I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Rude choked as a steel hard knee slammed into his stomach, before he could even blink pain seared through his senses. Rocks dug painfully into his back, he found himself pinned against the very wall he had been backing into. The source of the agony lied in his left shoulder, and he turned to find masamune digging deep into the rock face, effectively pinning him there like a bug. That same velvety voice spoke up, this time lit with a sadistic delight and some thing else Rude couldn't quite name.

" I always have trouble holding back…"

Rude clenched his teeth against the blinding pain, he blinked furiously behind his glasses, trying to clear away the spots in his vision. They only grew, making everything hazy. He was held up at an angle so he was partially looking down at the glowing cat like eyes. Some part of his mind hadn't quite grasped the reality of the situation and wondered if this is what Cloud had felt, every time he was stabbed by the demonic sword. Was it suppose to hurt this much? his blood ran lazily down the monstrous blade, stopping only to drip at the very handle.

A gloved hand reached out, flicking away his glasses. They clattered lightly against the cold stone, thankfully they hadn't broken. With a resounding snap, the mad man stomped them into oblivion, his cat eyes never leaving his victim's face. Rude felt his chest tighten in rage, he refused to let it show on his features, instead he looked his tormentor right in the eyes with a full out glare. He had tried to channel all of his hate into that one glare, but it seemed to have no effect on the man, who simply laughed. It wasn't like he was expecting much though, maybe for his head to combust, or his hair to catch fire.

He could hope couldn't he? Suddenly the blinding pain was back again, and Rude put all his concentration into not screaming as masamune was slowly pulled from his shoulder, something in the sword burned, it felt as if tiny claws were ripping at the already torn flesh of his arm. He bit his lip, not a peep, not for this sadistic bastard. The other man seemed to note that, for he twisted the blade as it finally relinquished his hold on Rude's arm. Rude tasted blood when his mind came to from his anguished haze, he vaguely realized that his teeth tightened around his bruising lip, resulting in the flow of blood on his tongue. He allowed himself to breath as the damn blade finally came loose, releasing dust and rubble into his already painful wound.

Rude wondered vaguely if he just liked the feel of it, slamming into people and pinning them on his blade, if he enjoyed the weight of the person as they writhed like a skewered ant. Looking into the bastard's eyes now, he didn't doubt it. He felt his body slump to the floor, his head hanging, he suddenly didn't have the strength to move anymore. The blade whistle in the air as the mad man flicked the blood from it and Rude froze when it came up again. It's flat side mirrored his face as it drew close, it's tip barely touching his jaw. He winced when the cold steel tilted against his chin, forcing his head up.

He glared wearily into glowing green eyes that looked at him calculatingly. His expression was unreadable as he coldly examined Rude's expression. Finally he spoke, the corner of his pale lips uplifting in a smirk.

" I suppose you think you can protect them?"

He was met with silence, though it didn't seem to annoy him, he instead took it as incentive to continue.

" Do you really think you'd be able to last the night without a sound?"

From Rude's determined glare he chuckled. That bastard really was sick. Rude curled his lip in disgust but he didn't say anything, he feared his voice would give out on him, or worse, ascend a few octaves. He saw stars as his head hit the cave wall, the pain was all beginning to blend and he was able to keep his mouth shut, still it left him light headed. He let out a strangled breath as a gloved hand tightened around his throat, the pressure increased as he was lifted higher and he almost felt his conscious slip. He heard his tormentor speak up and despite his efforts he listened in a quiet dread.

"I will break you…"

Like stating a simple fact, the sky is blue, it's cold in the winter. Rude's resolve only strengthened at the mad man's words, Tseng and Elena, they had been tortured brutally in the past, but they had refused to give in to their torturers, to protect the rest of them, to back down in fear from this simple threat would be insulting to not only his pride, but to them as well, not to mention the fact that if he did tell they would be dead by morning. He sighed internally, quite ready for this night to be over. His head snapped to the side, slamming against the stubborn rigid wall. His cheek stinging he looked back at the man in front of him in disbelief. He just back handed him! Said man pulled him close, his acid emerald eyes glowed with annoyance, he spoke low, his eyes never leaving Rude's own hazel ones.

" It seems since you cant pay attention, I'll have to make every, second, count."

Right, he hated being ignored.

_Conceited son of a_-

blood oozed down into his right eye, making him notice the shallow gash against his eyebrow. The blood burned, and he forced his eye shut, feeling the warm salty liquid slide down his face. His vision was hazy, and his face ached, he was too preoccupied to notice until something warm and wet slid up his cheek. He jerked his head back violently before it could finish it's trek, his head slamming painfully against the unforgiving rock behind him. He stared unbelievingly with his one good eye, acid green eyes looked back at him with sadistic delight, and something akin to hunger.

Dread tightened his stomach painfully, he wished that this night would be over, for what ever this mad man had planned to be done with. He didn't notice until he had taken a quiet shuddering breath that the mad man had let go of his throat. He reached up to rub it, when his hand was smacked away. He pressed himself against the wall as the monster in front of him drew in close, pinning him uncomfortably against the wall, a gloved hand gripped his jaw firmly, forcing his head up. He squeezed his eyes shut as that tongue slid over his right eye, wiping away the rest of the blood.

Once the hand allowed it, Rude turned his head away, not wanting to see the pleasure in those eyes. The cat like pupils slit, he could feel their intensity burning a hole into his head. He kept his eyes at the rocky exterior of the wall, concentrating on it as the man in front of him spoke up.

" You need to be taught who your superiors are-"

Rude forced his scream down his throat, grinding his teeth his eyes met two green cat eyes. He swallowed his whimper as the thumb dug deeper into his wound, pressing in all the way to the start of his hand.

" - you need to be reminded of your place. you are a lowly creature, destined only to serve and amuse those higher than you."

Despite the agony screaming from his shoulder, Rude gave a contemptuous snort. He immediately regretted it. Pain coursed through his mind, tearing through his senses, his muscles spasmed uncontrollably and he blacked out for a few seconds. The imbedded thumb had pressed against the side of his wound, while the hand itself fisted his shoulder, he felt the skin and muscle stretch and tear, widening his twisted stab wound into a large gash.

He fought for breath, laboring over every intake and exhale. He was sort of relieved, it gave him something to concentrate on, other than his hopeless situation, the agonizing tear in his shoulder, and the demon in front of him, in the simple shroud of a man.

His anger chased away what ever remnants of weariness he had, he glared at the man in front of him defiantly before spitting out contemptuously.

" Narcissistic prick. You're no better than a simple murderer, nor higher than _any_ human being."

He glowered into those demonic eyes as he waited for his verdict. A quick death out of anger would be too much to hope for, the person in front of him was more professional than that. He forced himself still as the mad man leaned in, speaking softly, Rude could hear the smirk on his damned face.

" It didn't even take very long for you to make a sound."

Acid green eyes glowed in the dim light, and Rude' s body froze in terror, staring into those eyes.

"Now lets hear you scream…"

/…/

Rude didn't know how long he had been awake. When pain was the only thing you were aware of, time seemed to play by slowly…or maybe it sped up. Maybe days or weeks _had _passed, and his team had given up on him, continued the mission and left. Another scream threatened to over take him, he forced it down concentrating on the muscles constricting his throat. The spasms of pain left, and his body slumped against the floor like a used up puppet. He stopped biting his tongue to breath, it would be another few seconds before he was attacked again, and he used this time to bring up his mental defenses once more for the next onslaught.

Bile raced up his throat as his stomach clenched into a knot. He felt his arm crack, the joint and tendons ripping from their positions with a loud _snap_. His stomach gave and he vomited bile all over his black suit. His conscious sank briefly, he had tried to slip into unconsciousness but the pain would simply bring him back. He forced his eyes to focus, trying to regain his mind before he lost control and screamed at the next onslaught.

He choked against the pain, the bile that was rising in his stomach again spilled against the front of this shirt. He watched it with detached fascination, the once white undershirt blossoming in scarlet. The silver rod in the middle slid out, allowing the stomach acid and bile to spill with his blood. It burned his skin, pouring over the hole in his stomach, the wound widened slightly as his own bile ate away at the edges.

His conscious took a serious dip, making him black out for a second. The pain startled him awake at first, but now his mind was slipping from the loss of blood. his vision blurred to a point where he couldn't make out anything, he gratefully accepted the upcoming darkness, a welcome reprieve from all the pain.

He snapped back with a scream, his muscles locking , his entire body going rigid with pain. His scream teetered off into a choke, and the bitter taste of mako slid down his throat, he thrashed violently in the iron grip holding him under the burning liquid. Every cut on his body burned as the mako slid in, but the one that hurt the most was his stomach. The acid inside burned and sizzled against the concentrated mako, he had thought it burned before, now it was on fire. He tried to scream, and all he inhaled was mako, it sank painfully into his eyes, his nose, it filled his lungs until he couldn't breath.

Finally the two hands holding him down, lifted him easily out of the mako, dropping him onto the cold ground. He coughed himself ragged, his body spasming to clear the mako out of his system. When he could finally breath, he groaned, trying his best to turn onto his stomach, the mako was still in him, most of it had filled his burning stomach until he could feel it sloshing against the walls inside.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, throwing him to his back. His agony hazed mind barely registered the man straddling his waist until a hand pressed firmly against his stomach.

" Heal."

He jerked as the flesh of his wound grew, the remaining stomach acid burned away at it but it grew faster than the acid could damage it and in a few seconds, Rude's stomach was whole again. He could still feel the mako, sloshing in his newly healed stomach. It tightened and jerked, forcing the mako up his throat. He felt leather against his neck, a gloved hand squeezed painfully against his windpipe, and effectively shutting his esophagus. He clenched the hand choking him, thrashing and twisting with all his might. His struggling didn't account for much, he was still under the sadistic bastard.

" Swallow it. "

The mako burned his throat, but he forced it down, with the hand crushing his throat, there was no where else for it to go. Lack of air was making him dizzy, and he unconsciously panicked. The pressure on top of him lifted, as well the hand squeezing his throat. He rolled onto his side, heaving in the air gratefully. He coughed wearily as his body attempted to rid itself of the remaining mako in his lungs. The creak of leather alerted him to his tormentors position, the steady rhythm of footsteps told him that he was circling him contemplatively. The foot steps stopped only a few inches from behind his head, he rolled onto his stomach, forcing himself up onto his hand and knees.

" I knew breaking a Turk would be a little harder than any normal person."

The mad man spoke up conversationally, as if torture was just a normal daily activity, for him it probably was.

" You people accustom yourselves to pain, don't you?"

Rude didn't answer, a flare of fresh pain reminded him of his broken arm. He leaned on his other, staring dazedly at the limp appendage. He felt the sharp tip of masamune press against his ribs, he sighed heavily, tensing when it sliced through his skin. It slid upwards, crashing against one of his ribs and slicing it open. As it pulled out he jerked, his tortured body reacting weakly. The fresh wound sent him to the ground, he partially laid there, his one good arm on it's elbow. His entire body ached and burned, he felt like shit. He was suddenly aware of a presence right next to him, crouched low to better make him listen.

"…I suppose I will have to change my methods of torture."

That was all he heard before everything went black.

/…/

The cold was what had awoken him. Freezing cold air rolled over his bare torso, making him curl into a semi ball. He groaned, sitting up wearily. He looked around in confusion, before reality caught up, he let out a shuddering breath. Everything ached, even when he closed his eyes, the mako still on the inside of his eyelids burned, making him subconsciously tear up. He rubbed at his eyes, suddenly realizing that his tormentor was not present. He glanced around, it had gotten darker, the glowing crystals on the wall outlined the harsh rock in uneven circles, without them it would be completely pitch black.

Another cold wisp brought him back to his body, he looked himself over, incredulous. His arm…it was fine, he held it up in the dim light slightly relieved at the familiar shape and contour of muscle. He thought back to the broken twisted length it was earlier, brow furrowing in confusion. There was no way something that damaged could have healed so quickly, even if it did heal, it should not look like a normal arm, the series of breaking would have guaranteed that he would have never been able to use him arm again, but yet here it was. He looked over his once ruined skin, noting that everything had healed, leaving a ghost of pain and aching muscles.

Another thing he realized. Where was his shirt? He shivered in the cool air, looking around for his white business shirt and black over coat. he found it laying a few feet away, near the entrance of the cave. How the hell did it get over there? He did not remember discarding it, attempting to get up, he decidedly did not think about the only other possible alternative.

" You've finally woken up."

Rude flinched instinctively, snapping his head to the entrance of the cave.

The one winged demon simply stood there for a while, his tall frame leaning against the cold hard rock, his eyes glinting in the near dark. He stepped over Rude's shirt casually, bending down to pick up his once white business shirt. He pulled out masamune, sliding the shirt over the bloody steel. Rude watched uneasily as the blood dripped lazily off the hilt, watching in anxiety as his shirt soaked it in, the amount on the blade meant someone had died only just recently by that blade, who's body did that blood belong to?

The demon of a man slid his sword back in his sheath, he smirked at the worried look on the Turk's face. Rude stood his ground as the man came closer, his sword glinting evilly in the dim light of the room. He squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head down slightly as he came within striking range of masamune, his newly healed body stiffening in dread at the torture to come. It didn't.

He glanced up. And jerked back in surprise at the proximity between them. He didn't even hear him move! He slipped and fell back down on the stone hard floor, nearly cracking his head open. He winced at the pain.

And quickly forgot it. Smooth black leather slid against his skin, causing a sickening tingle to spread throughout his body, his stomach tightened. Suddenly, his torturer was too close, Rude felt his waist pinned against the weight above him. He froze, staring straight into glowing poisonous green eyes. They held him just as easily as before, but they had changed, shining with such hunger and intensity and deep inside Rude quailed with renewed terror.

/

There it was.

And Sephiroth had thought that it was long gone. The body underneath him shuddered with it now, this sudden change in strategy had brought it back like to life like a wildfire. Sephiroth relished in it as the Turk below him began to struggle.

fear was always so intoxicating.

It lit up the man's hazel eyes, revealing to him more emotion than in the past twelve hours. Sephiroth drank it in, enjoying the thought of stoking that fear, nurturing it into a mindless terror, allowing it to grow until the man beneath him finally broke. It would take a while, but they had all the time in the world. Sephiroth leaned close, pinning both arms against the ground when they moved to strike him. This Turk was pathetically weak, his thrashing and fighting did not affect Sephiroth in the slightest, he continued though until he finally lay still, panting, tired and limp. Sephiroth watched in amusement as the Turk turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut, as if he could block out what was happening to him.

Taking advantage of his position, Sephiroth leaned in close, flicking his tongue over his captive's pierced ear, coaxing out a terrified gasp. To tell the truth, the man below him was not his usual type. He preferred his victims lean, pale and with spiked blonde hair, with fighting spirit and an endless supply of defiance.

He normally wouldn't cast a single glance at someone like this Turk, as he had none of those characteristics. Well, except for one. Only a few hours before, he was ready to kill him and be done with this entire affair, he didn't need anyone snooping around his temporary hideout just as he was finishing his healing.

Halfway through his torturing the Turk he had sensed his companions in another part of the mountain, he only continued out of curiosity, to see how long the man could go before he finally gave in. He was stubborn about it, refusing to make even a single sound. He decided he would see how much pressure it would take for this man's will to fracture, to watch his pride, his stubborn mind to break.

He leaned back to appreciate the sight of the flushed man beneath him. He was very attractive, his head was still twisted to the side, exposing his caramel tinted neck. Sephiroth explored the perfect outline of it, nipping gently with his sharp canines and sucking at the small droplets of blood that welled. The body under him renewed it's struggle, he felt the breath beneath the caramel skin hitch before the Turk gasped.

"S-stop!"

Sephiroth chuckled, breathing against his ear. " Not so quiet anymore, haven't you been trained for _this_ sort of torture?"

The beginnings of a whimper cut off, sliding back down that delicious neck. Sephiroth kissed the almost burning flesh gently, relishing in the way the man quivered slightly at the feeling. He wanted more of it, wanted the body under him to cringe in terror against the ground, to hear the Turk scream in pleasure and pain, to submit like the pathetic little bitch he was. Sephiroth went back up to his ear, sliding his tongue against the pierced shell. He whispered sensually, taking sadistic delight in how the man stiffened below.

" We're going to do this slowly."

He bit the lobe of his caramel shaded ear, making it bleed just a little bit. " Just as I've said. I'm going to make every second count."

That did it. The body below thrashed terribly, like a startled cat. He kicked out uselessly, his hips twisting erratically against Sephiroth's weight as he tried to get away from here, away from _him._ Sephiroth could see it in his eyes, that need to be anywhere but here, his hazel eyes bright with terror fueled desperation, it was beautiful. The Turk tried to hide it under anger, snarling insults, threats, anything to make him _stop. _but it remained all the same, and Sephiroth simply waited for the man to tire.

When he finally collapsed under him once more, Sephiroth could see his chest shuddering with repressed sobs, and if he listened carefully he could barely hear them fight against his throat, trying to come out. Sephiroth kissed his neck with mocking affection, smiling slightly when one soft, barely perceivable sob escaped. Such raw fear, it seemed the Turk was a virgin in this particular field, that will make it all the more fun.

Sephiroth slid the Turk's arms above his head, pinning them with one hand while the other explored his body. His hand reached down to pinch a nipple, delighting in the way the man's body flinched at the sensations running through his body. Sephiroth leaned down, his long hair falling languidly against caramel skin, he murmured gently, almost lovingly.

" Let's hear you scream."

_How was that? I can't believe no one has ever even thought of this couple before! I'm glad to be the first one to write about it though. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, with Sephiroth being his bastard sexy self and poor Rude trying to be silently strong throughout the whole ordeal. I think I'll make this a two-shot… I'm also sorry it turned out this long, and none of the good stuff has even happened yet! any who, please review!_


End file.
